Bring Me That Horizon
by missjacklynsparrow
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean 4 with twists and turns along the way. More about the imfamous Jack Sparrows hidden past. R&R!
1. 10 years

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered. Then he was gone barely a moment later a flash of green. Elizabeth felt her heart breaking knowing it would be ten years before she saw him again. Yet she managed a smile as she heard the rhythmic beating of his heart. "This is my place, waiting for Will," she murmured under her breath.

10 years later

The day had finally come, the ten years passed. Will had a surprise awaiting him. Young Will Jr. ran through the tall grass slowly singing quietly. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho." She followed him through the grass to the rocky cliff edge. Her arm went around his shoulder and looked down at her sons face. His face was a perfect replica of Will's when she first met him. She looked away and to the horizon awaiting the return of her true love. "Bring me that horizon," she whispered. Doubt filled her heart for a brief moment then a green flash filled the sky. Will was back.


	2. A Soul Returns

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Aye Jack the green flash. Mr. Gibbs explained to his captain. The so frequently drunk captain looked up at him, curiosity etched his unchangeable face.

"The green flash, ah that is curious very curious," he said to no body in particular. "Gibbs why would the green flash be flashing unless if a soul has returned, and I not knowing of anyone in said locker that would risk life and limb to return except for…." He trailed off looking to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his captain puzzled for a moment not quite understanding what Jack was implying but the again when did he ever. "Will," Gibbs said.

"Ah yes, dear William." "Gibbs find me a ship and a crew. It's time to visit Hector on Isla De Muerta."

"Isla de Muerta, Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Aye, Isla de Muerta, Gibbs."

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said swallowing the last drop of rum in his bottle. "There has got to be some sailors on this damn rock almost as crazy as you."

------------------------------

Elizabeth could make Will out on the Dutchman and then instantly he materialized next to her. "Will," she gasped as his arms went around her. The lips met almost immediately, their first kiss in ten years. "I love you and missed you so much," Will said when they broke apart. "I love you and don't want you to ever leave me again." Elizabeth whispered. "And I will never have to leave you again, my love."


	3. Jack's Past

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Dad," the infamous Captain said as he spread his arms and smiled that so familiar Sparrow grin.

"Finally, Jackie ya compass brought ya back." Captain Teague said as he smiled the same smile his son wore.

"Of course it did, now where did ya hide me ship?"

"The Pearl S'not 'ere Jackie."

"Ok down by the docks… wait… WHAT!!!" Jack yelled.

"Apparently there be something 'ere ya be wanting more that the Pearl," Teague said amused.

"And what would that bloody be?" Jack asked looking murderous.

"Possibly me Capt'n Sparrow." Said a woman with long curly ebony hair and sea blue eyes.

"Evangeline, darling." The captain said as undeniable pleasure etched his face.

"So you do remember," she said smiling seductively as she moved closer to him.

"Of course I remember darling, I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow, aren't I?" He said flashing he the Sparrow grin.

"Well, I was hoping you would remember nine years ago," She said as she slapped him across the face.

"You deserved tha' one Jackie," Teague said smiling.

"And why would I be deserving that, Dad?" Jack said frustrated.

"I might be why," said a small girl of ten years or so.

"Have we met?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Of course not, Dad."


	4. The Dutchman's Return

Pirates of the Caribbean:

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Darling, don't you have to be leaving soon?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"No you see, wait I'll tell you in a moment. Are you sure he is asleep?"

"Yes, but why." Elizabeth asked looking confused.

"I don't want our son to turn out like us. We are pirates you are the King and I am the Devil himself." Will said. He accepted his fate long ago, but wished for his son to form his own. Without help from his parents or Jack for that matter.

"Darling, where did Jack wind up?" Will asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"Tortuga. Shipless, penniless and as drunk as ever. Why do you not have to return to the Dutchman? 10 years at sea and one day at land, wasn't that the deal?"

"Sounds like Jack," Will muttered under his breath. "To tell you the truth it's quite simple really. You stayed faithful, my love, you remained mine. So now we spend the rest of our lives together. I still bound to the Dutchman, must leave and ferry souls across, but I can return to you every night." He brought her lips to his own and kissed her tenderly."

Tears began to fall down Elizabeth's tanned face. "Darling?" Will questioned as he gently brushed the tears off her cheeks. "It's just that I never expected to be able to have you back again, or for our son to have a real father." Elizabeth said as sobs wracked her body.

"Oh darling did you think that a curse could separate true love? Us with Jack have defied death. We can get through anything." Will murmured as he held her close.

"I am so sorry I ever doubted us darling," Elizabeth said as she sobbed into his salty shirt.

"Now darling let us go to bed," Will said as he gently kissed her lips and took her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a green flash in the sky. "The Dutchman must ferry his souls," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Yes, 'e must and now when 'e returns ye must help me now, eh?" A voice in the dark said.

Her jaw dropped at the sound of the familiar voice.


	5. The Fall of Jack Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean:

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Dad?" Jack said then the dull thud of the sound of a body hitting the floor flooded the cabin.

"The infamous Captain Sparrow faints at the sight of his daughter." Evangeline said sarcasm laced her voice. "How appropriate for 'im."

"Mum, you sure this is dad?" Little Jacklyn asked.

"Unfortunately it is darling." Evangeline said as she smiled down at her daughter, well her and Jack's daughter. She looked at the infamous father of Captain Jack Sparrow, Teague was having a laughing fit at the stupidity of his son.

"Sorry love s'just Jackie's never fainted before." Teague said finally gaining control of himself.

"Thank ye," Evangeline said as she rolled he kohl-lined eyes.

"Mum, when is dad going to wake up?" Jacklyn asked.

"Right about now," Evangeline answered as she poured salty sea water over the limp form of Captain Jack.

His mouth twitched then he moaned as he slowly came to his senses. "Eva, love, s'bad luck to be waking a man while he's sleeping."

"Well Jack, darling, fortunately I know how to counter it, for s'just as bad of luck to be fainting on a lady."

He sat up and looked around the cabin. "What? What lady? I see no lady in our midst, and I certainly did no fainting."

Teague snickered at Jack's remark, which earned him a glare from Evangeline. "Darling maybe this will revive your memory of a lady." Evangeline said as her hand made contact with his cheek yet again.

"Oh yes that lady!" Jack said as he gave her his notorious Sparrow grin. "But still, love, there was no fainting 'ere."

"Well darling, either you fainted or I knocked you out. So _love _unless if you be admitting to me knocking you to the floor with a slap, I would go with you fainting."

They watched Jack battle with himself out loud.

He looked to one shoulder and replied to it with. "Yes of course I bloody know she's right!" He quickly turned to the other shoulder and said, "Yes I know I fainted but why?! I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! Aren't I?" He returned to the other shoulder, "Yes, yes of course it's my bloody daughter! Eva there was madly in love with me and wouldn't lie, now would she?"

Evangeline coughed at the _madly in love with_ _me _comment. "ME?! Madly in love with the likes of you?!" She shouted at him.

Jack shook his head coming out of his trance. "Of course love how else would you explain her." He said as he shook his hands at Jacklyn.

"Hmm.. maybe from you being a seducing pig!" She yelled at him.

"Now, love there s'no reason to fight in front of our daughter now is there?" Jack said smiling knowing that he was right and now had the power to get Eva to stop yelling at 'im.

"Of course you are right darling and s'Ellie now no one 'as called me Eva since you left." Ellie said to Jack.

"Well Ellie looks as though I 'ave got a li'le adventure a'ead of me and I can not be a risking you and me kin so ta!"

"Where d'ye think ye be goin' wit'out me?" Ellie said to him.

"To get me ship, ten years darling s'really been too long for ol' Jack now." Jack said using his bargaining self. "Dad, I'll be takin the _Medallion _if' in ya don't mind."

"What ever pleases ya Jackie." Teague said smiling knowing his son had met his match in Ellie, or Eva or Evangeline, the girl really had too many names!

Jack sauntered out of the cabin, cocky thinking he had won the battle. Yet he was mistaken for he heard the dull thud of boots following him on the gang plank.

"Now Jackie, ye may be right about us not takin' our daug'ter but you ain't leaving wit'out me, so where be this adventure of yours be takin' us?" Ellie asked her eyes turning the color of the sea before a storm in excitement.


	6. The Storm

Pirates of the Caribbean:

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Where the 'ell are we goin' Jack?!" Ellie yelled into the stormy night sky. Water sloshed around the deck making it near impossible to navigate around the _Medallion. _Ellie stumbled into the main mast trying to reach Jack.

"You'll see when we get t'ere!" Jack shouted back as he gazed at his compass intently.

"Jack I need to know NOW!" She screamed at him her voice rising above the sound of the raging sea. Jack's chocolate brown eyes flashed in the electricity of the lightening as he gazed at Ellie.

"Not now love, were catching up," Jack growled.

Ear-splitting thunder crashed around the sea and the waves grew darker along with Ellie's eyes. She glared up at the infamous Captain, who was intently staring at his compass.

Jack tried to ignore the feeling of Eva's eyes on him. "His Eva, no not his Eva, Ellie." He thought to himself, trying to convince himself of his nonattachment. Yet when he looked back at the compass, the heading had changed it no longer pointed towards _Isle de Calavera _but to his Eva. He mentally slapped himself and returned his thoughts to _the Dutchman_ once again the red needle moved back towards _Isle de Calavera. _

The deck was flooded once again as a huge salty wave came up and encompassed it. Ellie fell into the water and came back up against the rail of the deck soaked to the bone.

Jack took a sharp intake as he saw Eva disappear for a brief second. "Ellie?" he yelled out. She stood up the dark kohl around her eyes now ran down her face in long black streaks. "Ellie, come to the wheel I need your 'elp!" Jack shouted as she struggled to regain her balance.

Ellie struggled with the harsh rocking of the ship and managed to make it to the railing of the stairs which lead to the wheel. She crawled up to the wheel and Jack wrapped his arms around her petite form.

Her breath caught in her throat as he held her into his chest. Jack felt the same he smelt the same, the salt from the sea along with an indescribable smell which was no ones but his. She relaxed immediately into his strong arms as he continued to steer into the heart of the storm.

Jack looked down into her eyes, they matched the sea perfectly, a dark stormy blue. "Mr. Gibbs!" He yelled. "Aye Capt'n?" Gibbs called back. "I need ye at the wheel," Jack called. "Aye, aye!" he yelled in return and made it to the wheel. "Continue due east, I'll be out in the morning." Jack ordered as he swiftly lifted Ellie into his arms. He carried her to the cabin.

They entered the dry cabin, and Jack set Ellie down easily. "Jack why did ye do that?" She asked anger rising swiftly.

"You looked tired, love." He responded softly. "I am fine Jack." She said then swooned and passed out into his open arms. "Yes you sure are fine, love." He chuckled at her limp form and laid her gently onto his bed.


	7. Eva's Story

Pirates of the Caribbean:

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates except for my characters Eva and Jacklyn the rest belongs to Disney. **

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

Ellie awoke to the sun warming her face and the gentle rock of the sea. She sat up slowly trying to remember where she was at. She looked around her, it was a cabin of a ship, _the Medallion, _that was the ship. And sitting in a chair not two feet away was Jack Sparrow.

She crawled out of bed and pushed her ebony curls back with a blue bandana. She walked quietly out on to the deck, to be met with the calmest sea she had ever seen. "Mr. Gibbs," she said nodding to Jack's right hand. "Ellie," he returned smiling. "No longer bad luck?" I questioned mockingly at Gibbs and his superstitions.

"Not enough for me to bother the Capt'n 'bout it." He said smiling at my impeccable memory. He turned and went back to the wheel to relive Mr. Cotton.

I walked slowly to the helm and leaned against the rail watching the sun on the blue sea.

"Yer eyes match the sea," Jack said as he silently came up next to me.

"Where did ye come from?" Ellie whispered.

"I saw ye standin' 'ere and I couldn't resist mate." Jack replied. "Why's that?" Ellie asked gazing into his chocolate eyes.

"Ye look perfect wi'h the sea, like you belong t'ere. And every time I look into yer eyes, they match the sea perfectly, and I remember why I fell in love with you." Jack said quietly as his hand reached Ellie's face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Jack.." Ellie started. "Shhh.." as he put his finger to her lips. He gently kissed her. She pulled away. "Jack we can't.." "Then why did ye find me?" he asked sharply. "Our daughter.." She said not really having a reason.

"Oh yes our daughter, who is stayin' wi'h me fat'er at the moment huh love. So w'at the bloody 'ell are ye doin' 'ere?!" he exclaimed eyes flashing turning almost to black in his intensity.

Ellie pulled away from his intoxicating grasp and fled to the crow's nest. She climbed the ropes quickly wishing to get away from him as quickly as possible. "Why did she return?" she thought to herself. "Her daughter, that was why, not Jack. Yet she had to admit that Jack had to be part of the allure." She shook her head as she made it to the crow's nest.

She sat down leaning her back against the sea worn wood. Salty tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away forcibly upset at her own stupid tears. She knew that the love of her life stood down there on the deck fuming at her own stupidity. Yet she couldn't bring herself to return to his side. She remembered the last time only too well.

_The sky suddenly cleared after a maelstrom magically disappeared with one of the two ships sinking into the ocean. Eva's eyes widened at the sight and she hurried in to the Pirate port. Port Calavera was a harsh and dangerous port filled with death and despair, not a normal Pirate's town like Tortuga. Port Calavera was a more volatile town. Eva whose father was the French pirate king grew up with pandemonium. She rushed to her own tavern that she owned. It was packed to the brim. Pirates from everywhere had managed to visit this small island in a day. Eva knew that Shipwreck Cove was hidden nearby and she had deduced that the storm outside with the two ships had something to do with it as well. "Gentlemen!" she called out to the pirates in the crowd. "Drinks all around!" A wild cheer erupted in the small tavern. Money was flowing freely to Eva as rum was distributed to everyone present. Drunken pirates stumbled out of the tavern all hours of the afternoon. Right before dusk, Eva had sweat running down her face from running around all afternoon refilling mugs with rum and thrusting bottles at everyone else. She turned to her sister Danielle and begged her to allow Eva a quick break. Danielle smiled and nodded her head knowing that they made a years salary in a day. Eva walked to the cliff that was a mile away from the tavern and sat down at the edge dangling her feet over the edge. "Yo ho haul together hoist the colours high, heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we die." She sang quietly to herself. Immediately as she finished holding out the word die, a flash of green filled the sky and it turned black. Chills ran down her spin as she watched a lone figure head towards the town carrying a chest. The lone figure was quickly met with a drunken pirate and Eva quickly feared for the thin woman she was watching. She stood up and hurried towards the couple as they neared the town. "'Ello darling d'ye need a place to stay?" Eva asked the thin brunette. The brunette looked at the ill-kept man next to her. He nodded his dread-locked head at her and she replied to me. "Yes, thank ye so much. Me name is Elizabeth but ye can call me Lizzie." "S'no problem Lizzie, me name s'Eva. Ye be needing a permanent 'ome and a job as well?" Eva asked curiosity egging her on. "Oh yes please, thank ye so much again!" Lizzie said as she hugged Eva. "Me tavern s'this way." She said nodding her head in the direction of her tavern. Lizzie headed in the direction and Eva turned to follow her but her arm was grabbed by the mysterious man Lizzie was with. "Eva, w'at a beautiful name." he slurred into her face, the smell of rum almost over-whelming. "Thank ye." She replied as she tried to get her arm away. "Now love w'at ye doin' tryin' to get away from me. I am the infamous Capt'n Jack Sparrow." He said pulling me into his chest. "The infamous Jack Sparrow?" Eva questioned sarcasm laced her voice. "Then why 'ave I never 'eard of ye?" "Ye 'ave ye just don't know it yet." He said as his lips crushed against Eva's. _

_The next morning Eva found herself in the arms of Jack Sparrow. She pulled herself from the bed and returned downstairs to the main tavern shocked at herself. He came down minutes later and gently kissed her neck, "I', not leaving you Eva. No matter w'at 'appens." He declared. The next thing I knew he was gone, gone with the sea._

I couldn't help it anymore the tears where falling freely now. _._


	8. The Green Flash

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates except for my characters Eva and Jacklyn the rest belongs to Disney

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates except for my characters Eva and Jacklyn the rest belongs to Disney. **

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

Remembering the past hurt, hurt more that she would ever think. Yet, Jack was Jack and what could she expect from him.

Memories flooding back helped clear the mind. Then it hit me. Elizabeth that had to be the reason we were returning to _Isle de Calavera. _But why her? I was slowly getting frustrated, but then again I had no idea how she or Jack knew each other. Actually I knew very little about the slim brunette. While she lived and worked by my side she said very little, the most she divulged was about her husband who was to be at sea for ten years.

Ten years had passed hadn't they? Well maybe that is why we were to return to the past. I tried to remember more that would help these pieces fall into place. Elizabeth was pregnant, her pregnancy began to show around the same time as mine but, then I left. I yearned for the sea and to the sea I went. I left the tavern to her. Danielle had left with my father back to France, or at least I thought it was France they fled to. I bought _the Galleon _and went to sea, well to Shipwreck Cove at least. That is where I found Captain Teague and all of my answers I had lived there ever since.

But why now? Why was the past to come to the present? I had most of the pieces in place yet the answer eluded me. I was just going to have to wait until we reached shore. I stood up slowly looking out in every direction, nothing but sea was within my gaze. The calm, calm sea. I balanced on the edge of the nest and reached for the rope hanging nearby. I swiftly slid to the deck.

Jack was at the wheel looking intently at that damned compass of his. I knew it pointed to what you wanted most and I knew it had to be pointing to Elizabeth that is how he knew how to return to the Isle.

Jack shook the compass that was in his browned palm. "Why won't the bloody t'ing work?!" He exclaimed to himself. "Huh? Seems to be working just fine to me Jackie." The miniature Jack on his right shoulder said. "Well I knew that, just why won't it point to bloody somet'ing else?!" He said shaking it forcibly. "Well Jackie, looks like w'at ye be wantin' most is already 'ere." The Jack on his left shoulder said. He shook his head, dreds flying as he quickly shook away the two Jacks.

"Should 'ave never went to the bloody locker," he muttered to himself. His compass was still pointing to Eva. He shut the damned thing and headed due east, if memory served the island was this a way, or at least he hoped it was.

The day passed quickly, the two of the not acknowledging the other. Well at least not trying to.

Eva went to the helm of the ship at near dusk, as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon a flash of green filled the sky. Her jaw dropped. "GREEN!" was shouted by Jack who was somewhere behind her. "The Dutchman," she whispered to herself.

She knew the legend, yet it had to be true. The green flash a soul had returned from the dead. Wait Elizabeth said her husband had to spend ten years at sea. He was the captain of the Dutchman. He had to be there was no other explanation. But why did Jack need there help?

"Oh god," she whispered. She realized where she went wrong with this plan to come with Jack. He was going to lead her on some crazy adventure of his and drag in the Devil and the Pirate King.

"GREEN!" Jack yelled again. Happiness flooded through him. It had been the same for three days now. Every night green, either Will was really horrendous at his job or the curse was broken. Hopefully it was the latter of the two. Jack was going to need Will and Elizabeth along with Eva for his next stunt.

"Mr. Gibbs!" He yelled. "Capt'n?"

"I need you at the wheel!" Gibbs rushed to the wheel and Jack rushed to the cabin. He looked as his map carefully calculating distances. They would arrive in less than day. Then he would have to persuade Elizabeth and Will to join him. Well that wouldn't be too difficult what he was going to offer them would get them to come, he knew it had to. But Eva where did Eva fall into place.

He sat there and waited for his two selves to return and help him figure out his plan.

**Hey! I hope ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this! Please, please leave me reviews or message me with ideas with where to go with this! I have a few of my own but would love some help. I'm thinking about a sequel or two as well! Thanks very much!**

**-Jacklyn**


	9. Mysterious Voices Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates except for my characters Eva and Jacklyn the rest belongs to Disney

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates except for my characters Eva and Jacklyn the rest belongs to Disney. **

**Pirates of the Caribbean:**

_**Bring Me That Horizon**_

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered into the dark room. "'Ello poppet." Jack replied to Elizabeth's disbelieving face.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into his open arms. ""ow nice to see ye too, Lizzie." "Oh Jack! I knew you would return, but why now? Will has returned. Wait.." She said knowing immediately that when Jack showed up, hell followed.

"Ah, William! Now where be the eunuch?" he asked chuckling. "With the Dutchman, there were a lot of souls that needed ferrying today, Jack." Elizabeth replied shortly.

"Now where have you been Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she led him to the tavern which was below her two small rooms. "Tortuga, love, w'ere else?"

"I don't know Jack, I was just expecting you to have done something crazy in the past ten years." She said quietly silently reminiscing on the past adventures. The hardest to forget had to of been watching her true love and husband die before her eyes.

She shook her head ridding it of the memories. "Oh no love 'ad to take ten years off." He said sarcasm laced his voice. "Ye need _the Pearl, _don't you? And let me guess, Barbossa tricked you out of it again?"

"Well you **could **say that, and yes _the Pearl _would be a nice bonus to our next adventure Lizzie. But no the reason I came back was I had one last adventure and let me tell you this one almost killed me, without your **help.**" He shook his hands in her direction and smirked. "This one led me to the new world and out of the Caribbean. To _La Agua de Vida, _or The Fountain of Youth.

"The Fountain of Youth? Jack be serious." Elizabeth said to Jack, unbelieving his tale.

"Love I swear on pain of death, I 'aven't aged a day since I drank that water." He said slowly stepping into the bright light of the sun.

Elizabeth gasped as she gazed upon his face, what he said was true his face had not another line of age on it. It was weathered from the sea and the sun but not from age. She touched her own face knowing the age lines that had graced it since the last time she saw the remarkable Captain.

"Let me get this straight Jack, you will never grow old?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, love I will never change, just like your husband I shall sail the sea until the end of time. Unless if me luck runs out and I finally get caught, hanged, murdered what ever they wish." He chuckled at the past fruitless attempts to kill him.

"Jack why are you telling me all of this?" Elizabeth asked as she remembered that she would age and Will would stay in his twenties forever never to age and never to die unless if his heart was to be stabbed.

"Cos love d'ye want to die while your husband lives on… forever." He said saying the magic words.


End file.
